Little Witch
by EvenSatanLovesUnicorns
Summary: Damon and Enzo can suck it for all Bonnie Bennett cares. She's done trying to save their asses. If they're not going to listen to her, then why bother? So she ends up in New Orleans, to save the one man who actually appreciates her. Includes Klonnie, Lonnie, Stefonnie, Bonnie & Aya being totally badass together, and more! Very Bonnie-centric.
1. Bonnie Bennett, the Cryptic Savior

"You've had your time!" yells Davina, throwing Klaus back into the water with her magic.

"No, he hasn't," Davina hears someone say, walking up behind her. She turns around, her eyes widening at the sight of the woman in front of her. But before she can say or do anything, said woman mumbles something under her breath, causing Davina to fall to the ground with a thud.

"But you have," she says, stepping over Davina's unconscious body.

Marcel and Hayley both speed over to attack the unfamiliar witch, only to get thrown back by her magic. The witch simply rolls her eyes. "Relax, she's fine. Besides, she'll forgive me later."

She then walks over to where Klaus is, kneeling down beside the pool.

"Nik, you okay?"

Klaus looks up at the young witch, not believing that she's actually here. "You came," he says softly, still in shock.

"That doesn't answer my question, Nik.

Klaus sighs. " _Yes_ , Bonnie, I'm fine." He then smiles. "You got here just in time."

Bonnie gets up, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you seriously doubt that I wouldn't?" She then offers her hand to Klaus, which he gratefully accepts, proceeding to get out of the pool.

"Maybe."

Bonnie smacks his wet shoulder. "When have I ever let you down?"

Klaus merely chuckles. "Calm down love. I'm just messing with you." He then gazes at her intently, his voice soft, as he adds, "You're the person who's never let me down, and who I know _will_ _never_ let me down."

"Okay, how about you save all of this for Caroline?" She then dramatically gasps, realizing her mistake. "Oh wait, you're in love with Cami now!"

"Do shut up."

"If you the two of you are done," growls Hayley, bringing Bonnie and Klaus out of their own little world, "maybe you can tell me who the hell you are," she narrows her eyes at Bonnie while saying this, "and what you just did to Davina."

"Hayley right? Ty mentioned you a few times. He's sorry for trying to kill your baby, by the way."

"Good to know. But I'm surprised you heard about from Tyler and not Caroline. I thought she'd still be blabbing about what a bitch I am."

"Oh, she used to! But now she has a new bitch to blab about."

"My condolences to whoever that poor soul is."

"You guys are getting off topic!" exclaims Marcel. Both women snap their heads back towards him.

"You're right, I'm sorry," says Bonnie. "Look, I simply put Davina to sleep. She should be up in a few hours."

"Good," says Hayley, arms crossed over her chest. "Now who exactly are you?" Before Bonnie can respond, she hears someone call out her name.

Marcel and Hayley step aside to let Stefan through. Bonnie breathes out a sigh of relief at the sight of the younger Salvatore. "Thank god you're here! Now I can cross another item off my to-do list."

Stefan furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "To-do list?"

"Oh, you know, save Klaus Mikaelson's ass, then save the Salvatore brothers from doing something stupid."

"So the usual?" asks Klaus.

"Pretty much." She then notices the strange looks she's getting from Hayley and Marcel, and jokes, "As you can see, I have a pretty boring life."

"You don't say," remarks Marcel, smirking.

Meanwhile, Elijah was frowning at the sight of the Bennett witch. "Why would you help my brother, Miss Bennett?" Bonnie turns her attention to Elijah.

"Why wouldn't I?" Elijah seems at a loss for words after that statement.

Bonnie turns attention back to the others. "Now that you all know who I am, let's get down to business. Aurora, the crazy bitch, should be waking up soon. You know, since all these witches are now dead, and the astral plane is probably going kaboom."

Marcel sends her a pointed look. "And you know this because…"

"Um, witch's intuition?" says Bonnie, the phrase coming out as more of a question than an actual statement.

Klaus cuts in. "That doesn't matter right now. I'm going to go lock up Aurora, for good! Anyone care to join me?"

"I'm in!" Bonnie exclaims enthusiastically. But before walking after Klaus, she tilts her towards Marcel and Hayley and adds, "Take Davina back to the Mikaelsons' place with you. My peace offering's currently taking a nap there."

* * *

"No!" Aurora screams as she watches the astral plane collapse. She looks around, confused, as she her hand touches a dark, damp, cold wall. She gets up, is shocked to find a smiling Klaus Mikaelson before her.

"Welcome back to the real world love. I thought we might revisit our chat about what hurts and what doesn't."

Aurora glares at her ex-lover as she tried to lunge at him, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"Bloody hell Nik!"

"Don't scream like a banshee at him," says Bonnie, moving from her spot behind Klaus and walking over to Aurora. "This is my doing. Consider it as a little… _parting gift_."

"Bennett!" Aurora practically growls as she tries to attack Bonnie, only to fail.

Klaus looks back and forth between the two women, confused as to why there seems to be so much animosity between them. "How do you know who she is?" He demands from Aurora.

"She's probably met a lot of Bennett witches in her time," Bonnie cuts in before Aurora can open her mouth again and let the cat out of the bag. "Plus, I almost killed you once, so she's _probably_ heard of me."

"That's quite the little tale you're spinning, witch." Bonnie glares at Aurora, sending one of her famous aneurysms her way.

"Shut up!"

"Bonnie, what the bloody hell is she going on about?" demands Klaus, as he watches Aurora writhing in pain.

Bonnie loses concentration as she turns to talk to Klaus. "She's crazy, Nik. Remember? Bitch. Crazy!"

"Lying is not a good part of a healthy relationship," Aurora pipes up from her little prison, once the pain is gone.

Bonnie was growing increasingly frustrated with Aurora, as she tends to do. "Do you have an off switch?"

"No, she doesn't, because if she did, I would've found it, used it, and broken her _on_ switch, a thousand years ago."

"How rude."

"Aurora, sweetie, if you have split personality disorder, just say so. I'm sure Nik would be _more_ than happy to book you a session with Camille."

"She does love a challenge."

"You both make me _sick_!" Aurora spits out to them.

"Oh honey, you _are_ sick! Trapping you in here is _nothing_ compared to what you actually deserve. A slow, painful, miserable death. Right after you get front row seats to see the same happen to your big brother."

"Rot in hell!" Aurora lunges for Bonnie once again.

Bonnie smirks gleefully at the redhead's current state. "Sorry, _love_ , but you're the one who's going to be doing all the rotting. Have fun with the worms!"

Bonnie turns around, intending to walk away so that Klaus could have his big revenge moment, but stops right in her tracks when she hears Aurora call out, "Do you really think that you're going to get away with this?"

Bonnie turns back around, getting right in Aurora's face. "Excuse me?"

"Lucien will come save me! He always does!"

Bonnie's eyes blaze at the mention of Lucien's name, especially coming from _her_ mouth. "Not this time. You've messed with him one too many times, and I'm not going to let you do it again. I'm here now, for good, and if you think that you can just waltz your way back into Lucien's life and make him do your bidding for you, then you've got another thing coming. Oh, and one other thing - trapping you in here is just for Nik and whoever else who've screwed over during your miserable existence on this planet."

Bonnie breaks through the barrier momentarily so that she could smack Aurora right across the face, so hard that the vampire cried out in pain.

"That was for Lucien!"

Bonnie turn around to walk away, but before she could leave, Klaus grabs her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Klaus, I happen like you, but if you don't let go of my wrist right now, I will personally bring you to Davina myself so that she can finish that de-siring spell."

Klaus shrugs off the threat as if she'd suggested that they go out for ice-cream, completely ignoring the menacing glares he's getting from the Bennett witch.

"So you know Lucien Castle as well?"

"Why am I not allowed to have a goddamn secret?!" demands Bonnie, her eyes going wild. "Everybody else has them, and I don't pry. But the minute sweet little Bonnie Bennett isn't being completely honest, all hell breaks loose!"

Klaus lets go of her wrist immediately, seeing as if he held onto her any longer, she might just set him on fire.

"Calm down love."

Hearing the hybrid's soothing voice, Bonnie sighs. "I'm sorry, Nik. I promise I'll tell you everything, just not now. Go have your epic moment with Aurora. Make her cry on my behalf."

"Oh believe me, I intend to." Klaus smirks as he glances back at his ex.

Bonnie walks back to where the Mikaelson brothers were when the witches were doing the de-siring spell, and sees Aya by the pool, looking down at her dead sisters. She's about to walk over to the vampire, when she sees Elijah approach her.

"So we remain connected, you and I," she hears him say. "In spite of everything you have done." He pauses before continuing. "I can't let you hurt my family, and you can't hurt me more than you already have."

Bonnie snorts when she hears this, and then thanks her lucky stars that the former couple was too caught up in the moment to pay any attention to their surroundings.

"I stood by you, Elijah! All of us were willing to die for you, and how did you repay us? Betrayal. Abandonment!"

Bonnie wants to run up to Aya screaming, "You tell him Aya!" but decides that it would be wiser to just see what happens next.

"You were not forsaken!" Elijah cuts in sharply. When he sees the look Aya's giving him, he almost looks guilty. "Yes, I failed you, for this I will never forgive myself." Then his expression becomes angrier, furious even, as he holds out the gun with the white oak bullets. "But I cannot forgive _this_!"

Aya stares at him, tears threatening to spill out. "If your life were chained to a man who left you despite your devotion, what choice would you have but to break free? So, end this."

Bonnie's eyes widen when she hears Aya say this, but she stays put to see what Elijah does next.

Elijah points the gun towards Aya's chest, hands shaking. He looks into her eyes, trying to find a reason to do as she's asked, but ultimately can't. He looks away from Aya, unable to look her in the eyes as she yells, "End it, Elijah!"

Bonnie wants to go over there and smack some sense into these two idiotic vampires, but instead, she ends up seeing Hayley from the corner of her eye... with a stake in her hand.

"No!" Bonnie uses her magic to snatch the stake out of Hayley's hands, glaring at the hybrid. "You don't get to kill her." She throws the stake aside as she marches over to the trio.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bonnie?" demands Hayley. Bonnie ignores both her and Elijah completely as she speaks to Aya.

"You listen to me, and you listen good Aya. If you _ever_ try to pull some kind of stupid suicide stunt like this, ever again, I will put a fucking protection spell on you. No one will be able to even _touch_ a single hair on your head, you hear me?! I don't give a crap about your dignity, or your feelings, Aya. I am not about to let you die, especially at the hands of Elijah freaking Mikaelson! Or some random hybrid chick. That's not how you die! You're better than that; you are strong, and brave, and the type of woman I want to be, despite the fact that you're a cold-blooded killer. So don't you _ever_ do anything else to make me eat those words, you hear me? You've stuck by the Strix your entire life, _you_ are the one that they admire and look up to. Not Elijah, not Marcel, you! Now go be the badass vampire leader that I know you can be!"

Aya stares at the young witch in awe. This is not the same little girl she met all those years ago. Aya smiles at the younger woman. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!"

Aya's smile falters, but only slightly. "Thank you, Bonnie." With that, she walks off.

Once Aya's out of earshot, Elijah remarks, "You know she's one of your ancestors, don't you?"

Bonnie turns to face Elijah. "Yes, I do."

"Wait, Aya was a Bennett witch?" questions Hayley.

"Yup! She was the granddaughter of Ayana Bennett."

"How do you know her?" asks Elijah.

"I was in New York, after my grandmother's death. That's where I met Aya." No one knows what to say after that.

"Why all the long faces?" asks Klaus, walking towards the trio. "We've won the war!"

"Let's just go," mumbles Bonnie, walking outside.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that Freya channeled _Lucien_ for this massive spell?" demands Bonnie, as they all walk into the Mikaelson compound. "She could've killed him!"

"I would never let her kill him!" snaps Klaus. "Torture him, maybe. But kill him? Never!"

"Well he did side with Aurora," Marcel points out, as he comes downstairs after putting Davina in one of the million rooms of the Mikaelson house.

Bonnie snaps her head in Marcel's direction. "He _what_?"

"He helped her escape on Christmas morning, then shit happened, and I found him gagged and drained," explains Hayley.

"Idiot."

"How exactly do you know the first vampire ever turned?" asks Stefan, curious as he's never heard anything about this before.

"We met a bar in New York. You know, during that month I was gone for after my Grams died."

"Right."

"I don't believe that story for a second," Klaus tells her.

"Oh, because you know me so well."

"Actually, I believe I do."

"Well isn't this just adorable?" they all hear a familiar female voice call out. "Have you finally decided to switch back to brunettes Nik?"

Klaus smiles when he sees the blonde in front of him, speeding over to her as he envelops her into a hug. "Rebekah! I've missed you little sister."

"Me too," she says softly, breaking out of his grip.

Elijah, following his brother's lead, smiles as he too goes up and hugs their sister. "How are you here?"

"You have Bonnie Bennett to thank for that."

Elijah raises an eyebrow as he asks, "You lifted the curse on my sister?"

"Of course she did! She also brought Kol back to life. He's asleep right now."

"My peace offering to Davina," Bonnie chimes in.

"Were these also items on your to-do list?" asks Stefan, raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie simply shrugs. "I'm a busy girl."

"And you did _all_ of this in one day, _and_ still found time to help my brother find a way to save me from the huntress, _while_ having to put up with Enzo?"

"Oh come on Stefan! Have a little faith in me. Besides, I work fast, _and_ I'm an expert at all things multitasking."

Elijah found himself frowning at Bennett witch for the second time that night. There is no way that Bonnie Bennett would help him and his family without an ulterior motive. "You save my brother's life, lift the curse placed on my sister, and bring my other brother back to life... what exactly are you playing at Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie glances at Elijah, sighing as she shakes her head. "And people think _Klaus_ is the paranoid one? You know Elijah, it's actually really sad that you think someone wouldn't help you out of the goodness of their own heart."

"You almost killed my brother once, and then you desiccated him. Not to mention, you were more than willing to help the Gilberts kill Kol. Excuse me for being a little wary of your intentions."

"Ever heard of the saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth,' Elijah?" they hear Freya say, turning to see the eldest Mikaelson walking towards them. "And besides, you should be thanking Bonnie Bennett for all she's for our family."

Bonnie smiles at the older witch. "Thanks Freya. It's good see you again."

"You too."

"Wait, you two know each other?" asks Elijah.

"Yes, and you would know this if you actually came to visit this past summer. Bonnie practically lived here for two weeks."

"So that's where you disappeared to!" exclaims Stefan.

Ignoring Stefan, Marcel asks, "Well, how come I've never met her?"

Bonnie snorts. "Because contrary to popular belief, you're pretty oblivious of your surroundings." Marcel glares at the witch, who seems unfazed by the gesture. "I mean, come on! I've known Davina for the past _two years_!"

"Well, he is a still a toddler," they hear Lucien call out from upstairs, watching as he jumps down. "You can't really blame him for being unaware of his surroundings."

Marcel, Stefan, Freya and Hayley all let out similar groans of 'not this bitch again' at the sight of the first turned vampire.

Lucien ignores them, and walks over to Bonnie with a bright smile on his face. "Hello little witch."

"Hey. You okay? I heard that Freya over there pretty much drained of everything when she channeled you."

"Never better love."

"Good."

Bonnie brings out her hand, and slaps Lucien straight across the face. Lucien lets out a small moan of pain, as he places one of his hands on his cheek.

"Well it's nice to see you too," he says sarcastically, once the pain stops.

"Damn, I forgot how much I missed her!" exclaims Rebekah, still not getting over how epic that slap was.

"Well this should be fun," remarks Klaus, as he sees the glaring match going on between Lucien and Bonnie.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay, so, I just really wanted to do a Lonnie (LucienxBonnie) fic. I want to call them CastleBennett so badly, but I feel like that's taken. I'm pretty sure I've heard it before.** **Anyway, I also wanted to see if I could write Klonnie, or Stefonnie. And I wanted Bonnie in New Orleans... thus, this fic is born. I know, I know! Davina was totally badass when she did the de-siring spell on Klaus, and when she brought Kol back to life. And that scene with Elijah and Aya was just the most heartbreaking thing ever! I'm still not cool with Hayley killing her, by the way. But, this is how I've decided to include Bonnie so... yeah. Oh, and Aya was never marked by the Phoenix Sword. I happen to like Aya, so I'm not doing that to her.**

 **Also, this is a very Bonnie-centric story, because she's my favorite character. I've had this in mind ever since the Sisters showed up. Aya was never supposed to be a Bennett, but then I was like "It makes sense. And it would be really cool." So she's Aya Bennett. great-granddaughter of Ayana Bennett.** **Also, it's not fair that New Orleans witches are cooler! Bonnie should be in New Orleans because, yeah, she's epic. In my opinion, she and Stefan, and maybe the Heretics, should move to NOLA permanently because they totally deserve it.**

 **So that's my little rant on Bonnie Bennett and how much I love her. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this... whatever it is. And just to be clear, this includes Lonnie, Klonnie, and Stefonnie. Whether it's friendship or romantic pairings... I'm not telling. And whether or not any of these pairings are endgame... I'm also not telling. And also, FYI, please don't expect smut from me. I don't write smut, I don't know how. Maybe one day I'll learn, and I'll try. But I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon so... yeah, it's just not happening.**

 **Also, did anyone else get major TVD Season 2 feels when Klaus had Aurora behind that brick wall? Like when Damon and Stefan had Katherine in that tomb? No, just me? Okay...**


	2. What's she hiding?

**Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Denima -** **Okay, I highly doubt this is the best thing you've ever read, but thank you because that's literally one of the nicest comments I've ever gotten! As for updates, I'm pretty slow with them, but I tend to stick to my stories. I don't plan on letting this story go anytime soon.**

 **Okay, TO literally holds the title for the worst character deaths! Jackson and Lucien had their hearts ripped out, Aya was staked, Cami and Finn got bitten, and I'm not even going touch Davina's death because I have an entire rant that I plan on going into. Honestly, I don't mind Hayley. I actually kind of like her, maybe that's just me. There are very few characters that I actually HATE. I was pissed at her for playing everyone in S4, and then ending up having sex with Klaus, but I was kind of impressed that she managed to manipulate so many people just to get what she wanted. I mean, Katherine's the master manipulator in the TVD/TO universe, but S4 Hayley was pretty impressive. And I guess spending a few months as a wolf doesn't seem like a big deal, but it's not even the fact that she had to be a wolf. She couldn't see her daughter, her own flesh and blood, and that's why I find her being pissed is kind of justified, just Klaus's actions were justified in their own way. Plus, as a wolf, Hayley and her pack were in constant danger. I mean, come on, poachers, hunters, and then Lucien's men setting up wolf traps or whatever! But yeah, I'm still pissed that Hayley was the one to kill Aya. Aya deserved a better death than just getting staked by Hayley, like, what even. They kill off Aya, Lucien, and I think Aurora, but they decide to keep freaking Tristan alive?! Are you kidding me?!**

 **Tyler getting revenge on Klaus and Hayley was definitely justified, and Michael Trevino was freaking amazing during his entire guest appearance on TO. But Rebekah snapping his neck for wanting to kill the baby was also justified because, it's an unborn child, what the hell did it ever do to you?!**

 **I love Klefan and Klucien! I even like that little exchange between Stefan and Lucien during the crossover episode, and that was just like, the highlight of the episode for me. Davina doing the de-siring spell? Don't care. Aya's death? Don't care. Aurora being locked up? Don't care. Stefan and Lucien stole the show with a ten second conversation!  
I have to disagree with you on the Marcel, Hayley, and Davina thing. As you can see, I don't really mind Hayley. Marcel is my favorite! He has done so much for that stupid family, and they can't even do one thing for him. Sorry for spoilers, but if he drinks the serum, I'm gonna' dance party! Like, hallelujah, go kill 'em all! Okay, maybe just Elijah. I'm so anti-Elijah, it's not even funny. I have hated him ever since S2 when he betrayed the MFG to get his family back, which didn't exactly work out for him. After that, I was just like "this bitch." I cringe at literally every moment of his that I find stupid, and believe it or not, there are a lot of those. His humor does make me like him a little, like he's really funny, but his humor makes him so OOC! Davina... I'll get to her later.**

 **I don't why, but I just love this idea of this Aya and Bonnie dynamic that I have in my head. It's so weird, because Aya being a Bennett witch wasn't even planned, but then I was like "her name's Aya, kinda' like Ayana..." It just made sense to me!  
Wow, sorry, I got super carried away with this reply...**

 **Anna.B -** **Aw, thanks for your comment! Bonnie Bennett needs to come to New Orleans and be totally badass** _ **at least**_ **once in her life! And no Julie Plec, I don't want you to fucking** _ **mention**_ **her going to New Orleans, I want to fucking** _ **see**_ **her in New Orleans.**

 **No, she left after she found out from Valerie that Stefan was helping an old friend in New Orleans, so in the back of her mind, she kind of just** _ **knew**_ **that Klaus was in trouble. She talked to Valerie after she got pissed at Damon and Enzo about this whole Armory situation, and yes, I kind of twisted what happened in Moonlight on the Bayou, so Bonnie was never in the hospital, just because I wanted her being in New Orleans to make sense and it wouldn't if I went by what happened on the show. I'll get into Bonnie's dynamic with all the members of the Mikaelson family eventually... Bonnie's pissed at Elijah because I feel that she should be. Plus, I'm super anti-Elijah. Bonnie's already close to both Bekah and Freya, but I'm excited to work on her dynamic with Hayley! I love the backstory I have planned for Bonnie, Lucien and Aya because it takes you all the way back to Season 1, right after Grams died, so I'm bursting with excitement right now. It may seem a little unrealistic, but so is an all-powerful hybrid falling for a baby-vamp rather than a badass witch.**

 **Oh my god, you noticed the parallels too?! Sorry, I just had a feels attack, and I needed to get that off my chest.**

* * *

When Lucien Castle saw Bonnie Bennett for the first time in a year, he was expecting a hug. Or at least a smile. What he wasn't expecting was for her to slap him.

"Bloody hell little witch! What was that?"

" _That_ was a slap. Man you're slow."

"Not what I meant."

"Come on Lucien, it's not like you haven't been slapped by a witch before."

"Yes, but those witches have either been around for centuries, or are unrealistically powerful."

"In case you didn't get the memo, Lucien, I don't just float feathers and do locator spells anymore."

"How the bloody hell do you expect me to have gotten the memo if you haven't been in contact with me for basically an entire year?"

"Well you seem to be doing just _fine_ with Aurora _freaking_ de _bitch_ Martel!"

Lucien cringes at Bonnie's words. But before he can say or do anything to defend himself, Stefan's voice pipes up from somewhere in the room. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that neither _'freaking'_ nor _'bitch'_ are in her name." Lucien glares at him for interrupting his conversation with Bonnie, as Bonnie turns around to do the same. Seeing them send death glares in his direction, Stefan awkwardly holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Please continue with… whatever the two of you have going on here."

Bonnie turns her attention back towards Lucien, arms folded over her chest, judgy glare pointed at Lucien. "Were you about to say something in a pathetic attempt to explain your idiotic life choices?"

Lucien sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "You can't blame me for following my heart little witch." Bonnie looks at him as if he's lost his mind.

"I'm sorry, where did that leave you again?" Bonnie pretends to ponder over her own question. "Hm, let's see… oh right! Gagged and drained."

Lucien glares at everyone else in the room. "Alright, who told?!"

"That would be me," Hayley says casually, as if she suddenly forgot that Lucien would murder her after knowing this.

"Well then you can go die in a hole."

"Don't bother, I've been trying to get her to do the same ever since I met her," drawls Klaus.

Hayley looks back and forth between the vampire and the hybrid, not sure if she should be weirded out by Lucien or pissed at Klaus.

"It doesn't matter who told me, Lucien!" exclaims Bonnie, causing Lucien to turn his attention back to Bonnie. "What matters is that after a thousand years, you still fail to see what kind of an affect Aurora can have on you."

Lucien, irritated by her judgemental glances, snaps. "Oh, shall we bring up the many consequences of your love for Jeremy Gilbert then? Hm, let's see… your ancestors turned their backs on you after you brought him back to life the _first_ time around. He thanked you by kissing the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, Anna was it? And then you _died_ bringing him back to life the _second_ time around."

"That is completely different! Aurora led you on for a thousand years! She used you, she played you like a freaking fiddle, and yet you keep going back to her, following her around like a lovesick puppy!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Klaus's voice booms throughout the Mikaelson compound. Bonnie and Lucien glare at each other, causing Klaus, and everyone else in the room, to be confused as to whether they were going to tear each other apart, or tear each other's _clothes_ apart.

Once Klaus sees that both Bonnie and Lucien have calmed down, he continues to say, "As fun as this lovers' spat is, I think that we'd all like to know exactly how the two of you met."

"It was a bar in New York."

"And as I've said before, I don't believe you."

"Nik, can you just drop it?" Lucien is taken aback by Bonnie calling Klaus 'Nik.' There are only three people in the world who can get away with calling him that - Rebekah, Kol, and Lucien himself. So Bonnie calling Klaus 'Nik' had Lucien pondering over what had happened to his little witch this past year. Lucien looks back and forth from Bonnie to Klaus, and then back to Bonnie, a scowl unknowingly adorning his face.

"Since when do you call him Nik?"

"I would also like to know the answer to that," says Elijah. "When exactly did Bonnie Bennett become a friend of the family?"

"Oh this again!" groans Rebekah.

"Let it go Elijah," says Hayley, becoming a little fed up with Elijah singing the same tune.

"We trust her, brother, why can't you?" asks Freya.

"Because he's Elijah," Klaus, Lucien and Marcel all say at once.

"Again, you guys think Klaus is the paranoid one?" asks Bonnie, adding in her two cents.

"Well he did dagger all of his siblings at least more than once," Hayley points out.

Bonnie's about to say something in Klaus's defense, but instead she ends up saying "Fair," with a shrug.

"Are we doing the whole 'who's the better brother' thing again?" they all hear a familiar male voice ask from upstairs. "Because in that case, I woke up just in time."

Marcel groans – as if Lucien weren't enough, now Kol was here too. "Great, the annoying one's up."

"In that case, I missed you too Marcellus." Kol rolls his eyes before jumping down to the ground, taking everyone but Bonnie by surprise.

"I thought you guys said that he died a witch," says Stefan, extremely confused at the moment.

"He did," says Elijah, looking at Bonnie suspiciously.

"Well, my spell brought him back as a vampire," Bonnie informs them.

"Why?" asks Hayley.

"Oh, it's a really fun story! See, if I were to bring him back as a witch, then he'd be at the ancestors' disposal, being a New Orleans witch, so I tweaked the spell I found, and now he's a vampire again."

She then turns her attention to Kol and asks, "How're you feeling, by the way?"

"Well, I came back from the dead so, I guess I'm alright."

"Great! So, since you're alright and all, mainly because of me, when that amazing, adorable and super badass girlfriend of yours wakes up, can you just mention to her that _I_ was the one to bring you back to life? Because when she wakes up, she's going to want to kill me. Granted she has a pretty good reason for wanting to do so, but I have my own reasons for doing what I did."

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Let's just say that I have a little... _errand_ to run."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Katherine Pierce," remarks Stefan, suddenly sounding an awful lot like Damon himself.

"No one asked you!"

"Touchy."

"Stop aggravating her or she'll set you on fire," Rebekah reminds him. "I'm sure you've known Bonnie Bennett long enough to at least know that little detail about her."

"I just want to know why she brought our brother back to life," Elijah makes a point to declare, causing that entire room full of people to groan.

Bonnie, having had enough of Elijah's suspicions, snaps. "You want to know why brought that idiot brother of yours back to life Elijah? Well I brought him back for my own selfish purposes. That's right, I don't give a shit about Kol. I only brought him back so Davina wouldn't be pissed at me for saving Klaus's life tonight. And before you ask me why I saved Klaus's life, it was because I didn't want to risk the lives of every single person that I actually give a damn about. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Elijah's a little taken aback by Bonnie's sudden outburst. From what he remembers, Bonnie Bennett was a quiet one. Silent but deadly is how he'd always describe her. So he was curious as to how and why she became so... bold.

"Elijah, stop being such a prick to my friend," chides Kol, then turning his full attention to Bonnie. "Did you really only bring me back as a peace offering for Davina?"

"Of course not!" Kol turns to give Elijah a triumphant glance before turning back to Bonnie as it appears she wasn't finished. "I also brought you back because Nik and Bekah wouldn't stop whining about how much they missed you, and I was worried that they might either fall off the rails, like way off, or begin to wallow in their own self-pity. And seeing them moping like that actually broke my heart."

Rebekah lets out an outraged scream. "I don't wallow!"

"And I certainly don't mope. But I do admit that Rebekah tends to whine."

"I don't whine!"

"Yes you do," everyone in the room says in unison.

Kol turns his attention back to Bonnie. "So you didn't miss me? At all?"

"Nope."

"Lies, Bonnie Bennett. All lies!" Bonnie bites back a smile at Kol's inner dork coming out play – which only happens when she's around for some strange reason.

"Goodbye Kol."

"Wait, where are you going?" Rebekah is quick to ask, not liking the sound of Bonnie going around New Orleans all by herself, especially after what happened tonight.

"Like I said, I have an _errand_ to run."

"That's not cryptic at all," snipes Elijah.

Bonnie shuts her eyes, counting to five. When she opens her eyes back up she incredulously demands, "How do you deal with this guy?"

"It's hard!" Marcel practically cries out. "It's really, _really_ frickin' hard."

Bonnie shakes her head as she walks out of the Mikaelson compound. Once she's outside, she feels a slight breeze as Lucien speeds by her to get in front of her. " _What_ do you want?" she hisses, currently annoyed with to the point where she wanted to smack him silly.

"Where are you going little witch?"

"Away from you." Bonnie tried to brush past him, but Lucien was having none of that. He grabs her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Come on little witch, don't be like that." His voice was tired, desperate – but Bonnie wasn't about to cave.

"What do you want me to say Lucien?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours instead of simply walking away from me!"

"Fine, you really want to know what I think Lucien? Then I'll tell you! I have seen Aurora manipulate you like it's no big deal. I have seen you play right into her hands. I have seen her break your heart countless times in the past five years that I've known you, and I know for a fact that she's been doing this to you for over a thousand years. But despite all of that, I have seen you go back to her like nothing was wrong! I constantly told you that if you keep going after Aurora, all you're ever going to end up with is disappointment and heartbreak. It took me forever, but I finally got you to see that the girl you once loved is gone, and that she will never be good enough for you. I thought that you were finally done with her, after all this time. But you just." She shoves him after each word, every push harder than the last. "Keep. Going! BACK!"

She was right. Like always, Bonnie was absolutely right about Aurora, she's always been… and he hated it. So much, that he just had to fire back.

"Like you keep going back to your friends! They use you, and you let them. They treat you like you're a toy, ready and waiting to be at their beck and call. You have lost so much for them. You lost your grams, and you were expected to simply get over it. You lost your mother, twice! You lost your father, and none of them even bothered to give a damn about it. You lost your magic, something that is part of you! You lost your bloody life for them! Face it little witch, you're a martyr. You don't seem to care about what happens to you, as long as your so-called friends are all right. In fact, you seem to be _quite_ content with being the sacrificial lamb!"

He was right. Lucien was fucking right, but Bonnie wasn't going to admit it… she never did. "Me being a martyr is not the same as you being a lovesick fool!"

"It is exactly the same!"

Bonnie wants to retort, but shakes it off. This is not what she was here for. "You know what, I can't deal with you right now. I have more important things to worry about." She squirms out of his grip and walks away.

"No, Bonnie, do not walk away from me!"

"Too late!" Bonnie calls back to him, not even bothering to turn around.

"Damn it, Bonnie!" Lucien runs his hands through his hair in frustration, ready to go after her, when he feels someone holding him back. He tilts his head, only to see that it was Klaus, with Stefan right behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate," Klaus warns him.

Lucien rolls his eyes. He loves his friend, he really does, but Klaus was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Nik, let me leave."

"A pissed off Bonnie Bennett is not someone that you want to be going after man," Stefan adds.

"I know that!" He knew everything there was to know about Bonnie... at least he thought he did. Lucien simply shakes the thought off before adding, "I simply don't care," and loosening himself out of Klaus's firm grip so that he could speed after Bonnie.

"Lucien!" Klaus yells after him, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration, knowing that it was pointless to convince his friend to stay.

* * *

To say Bonnie was pissed would be an understatement. She was furious. Worse than furious! As if Damon and Enzo weren't enough, now she has Lucien making stupid decisions as well.

She _really_ needs new guy friends.

But she can't let that distract her, not tonight. She has a job to do, and the one person she never wants to see again is the one person that can help her.

"Oh my, twice in one night?" says Aya, raising an eyebrow as she sees Bonnie walking into the Strix headquarters.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is strictly business."

"I thought that you made it clear that you had no business with the Strix, or the Sisters."

Bonnie tried not to find Aya cheekiness amusing, but it was a once in a blue moon type of situation – how could she not?

"Well, I'm here because I thought that we could help each other out."

"Oh? How so?" Aya was intrigued – if Bonnie needed _her_ help, then something big was up for sure.

Bonnie sighs before dumping the biggest boulder of a question onto Aya.

"Have you ever heard of the Armory?"

* * *

"Where did Lucien go?" asks Hayley, when she sees Klaus and Stefan come back without Lucien.

"Lucien was here?" asks Cami, who had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"If you go after him then I swear to god I will help Klaus lock you up in that tower he oh so desperately wants to keep you in."

"Noted." And Cami wasn't kidding when she said that – she knew that Hayley was probably 56% serious about that comment. She then notices Rebekah and smiles brightly at the Original vampire. "Oh hey, Rebekah's back!" She then notices the guy standing beside Rebekah, and the guy with Klaus. "Who's that?" She points towards Kol. "And why the hell is there an Edward Cullen look-alike here?" She then gestures to Stefan.

"For the last time, I do not look like Edward freaking Cullen!" Stefan yells in frustration.

"Face it Stefan, the only thing differentiating you from Edward Cullen is probably the fact that you don't sparkle," Hayley thought it was a great idea to point, enjoying Stefan's death glares a bit too much.

Cami whips her head in Klaus's direction when she hears the name. "Wait, Stefan as in Stefan _Salvatore_? The guy Rebekah was in love with in the twenties, and you being your good old paranoid self decided to dagger her for wanting to be with _him_ instead of running away with _you_? _That_ Stefan?"

Stefan looks at Cami strangely, and then tilts his head towards Klaus in a curious manner. "Just how _close_ are you two?"

"I'm his former stenographer and current therapist."

"Camille, you wound me. You know that you're a lot more than that."

"Wait, _you're_ Cami?" Stefan's eyebrows raised to his hairline in surprise. "From the way Klaus talks about you, I thought you'd be… older."

" _Older_?"

"Older as in _not_ a baby vamp."

"Okay, screw you." Deciding that was all she could take of Stefan, she turns her attention back towards the guy standing next to Rebekah. "Now who's that?"

Kol gives her signature charming smile, adding in a slight bow for a good measure. "Kol Mikaelson. This is my original body."

"Well it's nice to meet you... in your original body."

"Never mind that!" exclaims Marcel, stepping in front of Cami. "You should've been there to see the slap that the Bennett witch gave him!"

"Wait, Bennett as in… _Bonnie_ Bennett?"

Elijah groans, unable to keep with just how involved Bonnie was with those closest to him. "Do not tell me you know her as well."

"Of course I do! She's a really sweet kid." Marcel looks at Cami like she was nuts for calling Bonnie a sweet kid.

"Well your _sweet kid_ just _bitch-slapped_ Lucien Castle like a boss!"

Cami smacks Marcel on the shoulder. "And you didn't think to call me? Or at least film it?"

"If you think that was bad, you should've seen what she did to Aurora," Klaus remarks smugly, feeling quite proud of his little witch at the moment.

"I always miss the good stuff!"

Hayley squints to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, and then exclaims, "Oh my god, are you pouting?" amused by the look on her friend's face.

"I don't pout!"

Hayley simply rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah, and Rebekah doesn't whine."

"I don't!" Rebekah ponders over what Hayley had said for a minute. "But Camille does pout…" Her eyes widen as realization hits her. "Are you insinuating that I whine?" No one dares to say a word, choosing to pay attention to anything but Rebekah.

"She does slap pretty hard…" Stefan says out of the blue, as if recalling something.

"She's slapped you before?" asks Hayley, raising an eyebrow, confused as to how or why anyone would want to slap Stefan. He seems like such a nice guy.

"Yeah… but to be fair, I kind of deserved it."

"Wait, when exactly was this?" asks Klaus.

"Remember when I stole your coffins - you know, the ones with your siblings and your crazy mother in them - s that I could get revenge on you?"

"Ah, senior year!" exclaims Rebekah, smiling as she remembers her time at Mystic Falls High School.

Cami raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "You went to high school?"

"Yes she did, now let's move get back to my story," says Stefan, completely brushing off Cami's comment. Cami narrows her eyes at him.

She did not like this guy.

"I convinced Bonnie to help me hide the coffins, and I kind of acted like a total ass towards her the entire time."

"A total ass how?" asks Freya, curious as to where this story is headed.

"I called her witch bitch on multiple occasions."

"AND SHE DIDN'T FLAY YOU BECAUSE?!" Hayley shrieks at the top of her lungs, shocked that Stefan was still alive at the moment. Well, as alive as a vampire can be.

"She wanted to get revenge on Klaus too."

"And here she is, saving his life," Elijah makes it a point to remind everyone in his ever-present 'I don't trust her' voice.

Rebekah lets out an exasperated groan. "Oh Elijah, do put a sock in it."

"I agree with the bitchy sister," they all hear a familiar female voice say from upstairs. Everyone turns their heads to find a fully awake Davina. "Now will someone please tell me where the hell Bonnie Bennett is?"

* * *

"The Armory?" demands Aya, worried, mainly because Bonnie even has knowledge of the Armory. "What the bloody hell do you know about the Armory?! Do not tell me those friends of yours got you involved with them!"

"Okay mama bear, chill!" Bonnie sighs - she forgot how annoyingly protective Aya can get when it came to her.

"The Armory is planning on coming to New Orleans for Kol's dark objects, which I believe are now the dark objects of the O'Connell family, and whatever artifacts the Strix have. So, the Serratura, the poisonous daggers… everything."

"I take it you came prepared with a plan?" She didn't even know why she bothered asking that question – of course she did! After all, she is a Bennett.

"I did - I'm going to lure them out, bring them here to New Orleans, and then I'm going to need you to have some your Strix take them out."

"Brilliant, clean, simple… involves death!" Aya ponders over Bonnie's idea before declaring, "I like it!" She was proud of her little witch – she'd certainly taught her well.

"But, they have two hostages," Bonnie adds, causing Aya to raise an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you're aware of who the Heretics are?"

Aya nods. "I am quite aware, yes. I used to know Nora Hildegard back in the day. She was my friend… and she was Rebekah's _friend_."

"Oh, I'm well aware of Rebekah and Nora's… _past activities_." They both cringe, suddenly how many times they'd witnessed said activities – in Aya's case – and how much detail both Nora and Rebekah went into in explaining their time together – in Bonnie's case.

Neither one was better than the other.

Bonnie shakes the thought from her mind, mainly to get that image out of her head, but also to get back down to business.

"But that's not the point! Nora's been taken hostage by the Armory, along with her sort-of girlfriend Mary-Louise."

Aya crosses her arms over her chest, frowning, her mind immediately falling into 'Bonnie's friends are scum and she needs to be protected at every cost' syndrome.

"And why would you have anything to do with Nora Hildegard?" She swears that the little witch is basically the flame to every supernatural being's moth.

"She's my _friend_ , Aya, and she's in this mess because of me."

"So what I am to understand is… no harming the hostages?"

"No harming the hostages," Bonnie tells her, as if she were talking to a child. Then, suddenly being overwhelmed with courage, Bonnie pulls out her phone to show to Aya. "As well as these two gentlemen right here."

Aya has to do a double take when she sees the two men she's shown pictures of. "Damon Salvatore and…" Aya trails off, waiting for the name of the second man.

"Lorenzo St. John."

"Lorenzo _St. John_?! As in the person whose ancestor created that wretched organization in the first place?"

Bonnie cringes when she hears Aya yelling at her. _Bad move Bonnie, bad move!_ she thinks, _Abort, abort!_

"Father, actually." Bonnie resists the urge to face palm herself right then and there – that was not necessary information!

"That's even more of a reason for me to not save him!" exclaims Aya, shocked that Bonnie would even consider asking such a thing from her.

Bonnie starts to panic, wondering how she can convince Aya to go through with this… until it hits her! She takes a deep breath, her confidence taking the wheel.

"Listen, Aya, why I want to save Enzo isn't important right now. Heck, I don't even know why I want to save him! But if you do this for me, then... I'll owe you a favor. One that you can cash in anytime you want! I'll do whatever you want me to do Aya; kill, maim, slaughter – preferably Elijah or Tristan – just... please, do this for me."

Aya sees the pleading look on Bonnie's face the desperation in her eyes, and sighs, giving in. "Fine, I'll let my men know. You just tell me when and where."

Bonnie smiles, letting out a breath of relief. "Okay, great!" Bonnie turns to leave, but before she could take step out the door, Aya calls out to her.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie turns around at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"Thank you," says Aya, smiling at the little witch.

"I didn't do it for you!" snaps Bonnie, causing Aya's smile to falter. Seeing that look on Aya's face made Bonnie's heart break, but she's stubborn till the very end. She's not about to give in to Aya so easily.

The minute Bonnie takes a step outside, she rolls her eyes when she feels Lucien standing behind her. "I know you're there Lucien," she informs him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucien chuckles. "So, you're helping Aya now?"

Bonnie still doesn't face him. "How much of my conversation did you eavesdrop on?"

"All of it."

"As expected."

Lucien simply repeats his question from earlier. "You're helping Aya?"

"Is that judgment I hear?" demands Bonnie, turning around to face Lucien so fast that you'd think _she_ was the vampire. "Because you are in absolutely no position to be judging me right now."

"I'm not judging."

"Bro, I'm the queen of judging, so I know when someone's judging."

"Can you please just hear me out little witch?"

Bonnie sighs, hissing, "Talk!"

Lucien's a little taken aback by the fact that his stubborn little witch actually listened to him. "Oh, um, I didn't really think that I'd actually get this far."

Bonnie stares at him for a good five seconds before declaring, "I'm leaving."

"Stop it!" Lucien shouts, almost commandingly. Bonnie gives him a look which causes him to realize his mistake and add, "Please."

Bonnie wants to say no, she really does. She wants to tell Lucien to take whatever explanation or apology he has and shove it up his ass. But she can't say no to Lucien, especially when he just might need her the most. So instead, she ends up saying, "You have one chance."

Lucien smiles as he holds out his hand for the little witch. "Come with me." Bonnie rolls her eyes at his dramatics, but takes his hand anyway. She lets out a yelp of surprise when Lucien suddenly picks her up bridal style and vamp speeds away with her.

She swears to skin him alive later.

Once they reach Lucien's loft, the minute Lucien sets Bonnie down on the ground, she throws him against the wall with her magic. Lucien groans in pain as he gets up.

"I love it when you get all feisty." Despite the pain, he still manages to wink at her.

Bonnie simply throws her hands up in the air in frustration, clearly fed up. "What is it with you vampires and catching me off guard like that!"

Lucien walks towards Bonnie in three quick strides after hearing that statement. "What do you mean 'you vampires' little witch? Who else has caught you off guard like I just did? And if you say Stefan Salvatore, I'm getting Nik to set up therapy sessions for you with that therapist girlfriend of his."

"Wrong brother," is all Bonnie says before heading over to Lucien liquor cabinet.

"Tell me you're not talking about Damon Salvatore!"

"Judging again," Bonnie happily points out to him as she pours some bourbon into a glass. Before she could drink it, Lucien takes it from her hands and says, "Thank you," before taking a sip from it. Bonnie glares at him before getting another glass for herself.

Lucien narrows his eyes at Bonnie pouring bourbon in a glass for herself. "Since when do you drink bourbon?" Bonnie stops pouring and gives Lucien a look. Lucien shuts his eyes as he almost bitterly answers his own question. "Right, Damon Salvatore."

"And people say I'm the judgy one?"

Lucien sighs, opening his eyes as he sets his drink on the counter. "All I'm saying is that the last time we spoke, you said you wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to him."

Bonnie gulps down her bourbon before setting on the counter beside Lucien's.

"True."

"And you also said that you wanted to turn him inside out, and then skin him alive."

Bonnie nods as she recalls the day she spent having her 'let's kill Damon Salvatore' fantasies with Lucien. "Also true."

"Not to mention, you wanted to chop him to bits, set him on fire, and then feed his ashes to that wretched girlfriend of his."

"Hey, you were the one who suggested shoving Damon's ashes down Elena's throat, not me."

"That's because you were being extremely unoriginal as to what you'd do with his ashes. I mean, who wants to simply spreads their mortal enemy's ashes over the Bermuda Triangle?"

"How is _that_ unoriginal?" demands Bonnie, looking at Lucien as if he's finally cracked, but finds herself smiling as she remembers some of the happiest moments of her life were with Lucien.

But the insecure, paranoid little voice inside her head that wanted to lead a life of misery kept reminding her of how Lucien went back to Aurora, and how he'll always end up going back to Aurora.

"Just you know, bringing up the good times isn't going to help you win brownie points with me," Bonnie says coldly, her entire demeanor suddenly changing, going back to her whole 'I don't want to talk to you' attitude.

"I know. With you, people actually have to work hard. You're not exactly easy to please, and I know how well you can hold onto a grudge. When it comes to you, forgiveness is hard to earn."

"So that's it? You're just going to give up trying to convince me that what you did was right and just wait for me to forgive you?"

"No, I want to give you some space."

"I don't want space, Lucien! I want a goddamn explanation!"

Lucien sighs, not wanting to open up old wounds. But then he shakes his head as he remembers that this is Bonnie Bennett, his little witch. Things are easy with her around, always have been, always will be.

Lucien walks over to Bonnie, holds his hand to her, which she makes a big show of accepting, and brings her over to his couch. He has sits her down in front him, holding on to her hands for dear life as he looks into her eyes, preparing to spill his guts to her.

"As you know, before I met you, the only person that I thought that I could ever care for was Aurora. Aurora de Martel was my everything. I'd been in love with her for over a thousand years and I kept telling myself that one day, she might feel the same way. I kept trying to remind myself that she was the same Aurora that I fell in love with all those years ago, not this manipulative, crazy bitch who's obsessed with Nik." He smiles at Bonnie as he continues. "But then you came into my life and saw right through me. You saw that I felt pathetic, worthless, wallowing in my own self-pity because Aurora wouldn't love me. And that's when you, despite being a scared, confused 17 year-old girl, oh so wisely told me that I was better off without her. Well, I believe you actually said 'stop being such an idiot and get over this bitch already, you're the first vampire ever turned, you're awesome and you deserve so much better than her,' but to be honest, it was pretty much the same thing."

Bonnie giggles at the memory. She couldn't believe that she, a clueless little witch, had actually managed to gain the courage to call a thousand year-old vampire out on his shit. Especially when she had just found out about the supernatural world only weeks ago, and was in a very weak and vulnerable state since it was right after her grams had died.

Lucien moves closer to her. "You told me that I don't need Aurora de Martel to know what it's like to be loved and cared for. You helped me find that same love in many other people, people I never thought that I would want anything to do with. Nik, and don't tell Aya this but her too, being one of them. You told me that I was better than that, that I deserve better than that! And I know that this is no excuse for my stupidity, but without you here to remind of all of this, I went back to that same vicious cycle of going after Aurora and ending up with nothing but disappointment and heartbreak in the end." One of his hands finds their way to her cheek, his voice becoming abnormally soft. "I needed you, Bonnie. I know it's sad, and pathetic, and possibly downright childish. I'm a grown man who has lived long enough to make good life choices, but here I am, relying on a twenty-something girl who has yet to see the world. Bottom line is, I needed my little witch, and I will always need her."

"Well I'm here now you moron," Bonnie assures him, smiling as she places her own hand on his cheek, "and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Just my luck," jokes Lucien, as Bonnie shoves him. He grabs both her wrists and pulls her so close that she practically on his lap. "I've missed you, little witch." Bonnie bites her lower lip, whether it was to keep herself from smiling or crying was still unknown.

"I missed you too."

"Well you certainly have a nice way of showing it."

"Oh I'm sorry, is the big bad vampire hurt?"

"Yes, but maybe it will stop hurting once you kiss better," Lucien says playfully, bringing his head closer to hers. Bonnie rolls her eyes as she does the same.

"Nice try," she says huskily, before moving her head away from his, "but please, do continue to dream on."

"Oh I intend to."

They break eye contact when they hear coughing coming from the entrance of the penthouse. They snap their heads to see who just interrupted their moment, and are shocked to see Davina at the door with Kol, Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus in tow.

As Davina comes in, the others can't since they haven't been invited in, Lucien rolls his eyes and drawls, "Yes, please, do come in" before both he and Bonnie get off the couch.

"Didn't know you had manners," Davina says snippily.

"Well someone has to have them since you clearly don't."

Bonnie smacks his chest with the back of her palm. "Be nice." Lucien rolls his eyes, but says nothing. He just got his little witch back, he doesn't need her leaving him again.

"You want to invite us, or at least me, in?" demands Kol. "Baby Salvatore and Bex are having eye sex and I do not want to be here to witness it."

"We're not having eye sex," both Stefan and Rebekah protest at the same time.

Kol rolls his eyes. "Please, I give the two of you at least an hour before you start going at it like animals."

"You do realize that I'm here as well, don't you dear brother? And what I would like to know is why I can't come in since I've already been invited in."

"Ah, that," says Lucien, quite happy that Klaus brought it up. "So you see Nik, I decided that I don't like having company, especially vampire company, so the deed is now under Bonnie's name."

"You put the deed to your penthouse under my name?" Bonnie was surprised by this new development.

"Is that alright with you?" Lucien looks sheepish, almost like a young boy around his first crush.

"Yeah." Bonnie wasn't sure as to what else she could say, this new, unexpected information catching her completely off-guard.

"Well then how about you invite us in, little witch," Kol calls out. Lucien narrows his eyes at Kol for calling Bonnie 'little witch,' but decides to stay silent.

Bonnie glances at Lucien questioningly, before he sighs dramatically.

"If you must!"

Bonnie smiles widely at him and then turns back to Stefan and the Mikaelsons. "Come on in!"

All four vampires speed into the room, standing with Davina. They all glance at one another, wondering exactly what kind of a relationship Bonnie and Lucien might have.

"Are you two like, a thing?" asks Davina, on behalf of the rest of the group.

"No!" both Bonnie and Lucien say immediately.

"Just a question," says Davina, raising her arms in the air, taken aback by their hostility.

"Sorry D," Bonnie says apologetically.

"So, what are you two?" asks Stefan.

"Um… think of me as… his Lexi."

"You do remember that what Lexi and I had was _very_ platonic, don't you?"

Kol nods in agreement. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with baby Salvatore. And if anything, you're _my_ Lexi!"

Lucien finds himself glaring at the younger Mikaelson brother for the second time that day. "Why would she be _your_ anything?"

Kol glances at Bonnie intently, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Because she's my friend, and while I was going mad on the Other Side, she kept me grounded. Bonnie kept me sane, not the least bit concerned about her own sanity which was hanging by a thread due her new status as the anchor to the Other Side."

"Hey, I couldn't have handled being the anchor without your help!" Bonnie lightly bumps her shoulder against his. "Give yourself a little more credit baby Klaus."

"Baby Klaus? Why the bloody hell do you sound like Damon Salvatore?"

"They were stuck in a prison world together for four months," explains Stefan.

"Yes, and apparently being stuck in solitude with your mortal enemy leads to the two of you becoming the best of friends," Klaus oh so helpfully decides to add.

Bonnie glares at both Klaus and Stefan. "You two, are a match made in heaven."

"Oh please, Nik probably daggered me so that he could have Stefan all to himself."

"That does sound like something Nik would do," muses Lucien.

"I wouldn't put past him," adds Kol.

"Dear lord, you vampires are so weird!" exclaims Davina, confused as to what they were even talking about at the moment.

"Tell me about it," mutters Bonnie.

Davina glares at her friend. "Oh no you don't! You are in a lot of trouble missy!"

"You sound like my grams."

"Shut up, and tell me exactly why you stopped me from completing the de-siring spell."

Bonnie turns to Kol, glaring at him accusingly. "I thought I told you to speak in my favor so that she doesn't want to kill me!"

Davina rolls her eyes and turns Bonnie's head to face hers. "B, I don't want to kill you! Who do you think I am, Rebekah?"

"Hey!" Rebekah exclaims, outraged by the claim.

"Shut up Bekah," both Klaus and Kol groan.

"She's not wrong," Stefan, very politely, adds in.

Bonnie and Davina simply ignored the others, as if they were background noise. "B, all I want to know is why you would save Klaus's life. I wasn't even sure you liked the guy. I mean, I know you and Kol are close as can be, and you're somewhat friends with Rebekah… but you hate Elijah with a burning passion! And did you even know that Freya existed?! Oh and let's not forget Finn and -"

Bonnie puts her hands on Davina's shoulders and cuts off her rambling by firmly stating, "D, breathe!" Davina takes a deep breath in, and lets it all out.

Bonnie sighs before she tries to explain her actions. "Look D, this summer when I was visiting you and I said I had a place to say, I never mentioned that that place was the Mikaelson compound. Whenever I wasn't with you, I was either with Klaus, Freya or Cami. Cami became the mother I always wanted to have. I basically spilled my guts to her, and she was always willing to listen. Freya became one of my closest friends - we're witches, we had that magical connection, we had some good times. And Klaus… well, he's Klaus."

"I beg your pardon!" Klaus bellows, offended, only to be ignored.

"But why did you stay with them Bon? Why are you so close to the Mikaelsons? Don't you... _hate_ most of them?"

"Look, I admit, I tried to kill Klaus multiple times, and yes, I did help my friends with whatever plans they had for killing the Mikaelsons, but I never really did hate them, any of them! There was never really any real animosity between us. Finn seemed okay, Elijah's a dick and I sincerely hope that he gets mauled by a badger, Kol was a little shit but surprisingly tolerable, and I had a very neutral relationship with both Klaus and Rebekah. Heck, Rebekah was probably a better friend to me during senior year than my actual friends ever were! When I realized that she was more than just a spoiled brat, and she saw that I was not just the judgmental prude, we became friends. And Klaus... Klaus was... bearable."

"Bearable?!"

Bonnie simply ignores him as she continues. "We talked a lot after he left for New Orleans. Probably my fault for giving him my number in the first place. At first I thought that he was an ass and I wanted to be able set him on fire, or at least give him an aneurysm, through my phone. But talking to Klaus instead of threatening, insulting, physically harming or trying to kill him was... kind of an eye opener. I realized that I have more things in common with Klaus than I'd like. Our parents being one of them. So, he became a friend, someone I could confide in. Most of the time."

"What about Kol?" asks Lucien. "However did you manage to learn to tolerate all of _that_?"

"Can I kill him yet?"

"No," both Bonnie and Klaus are quick to say, just as Stefan pleads, "Please put us all out of our misery and do it already." Bonnie, Klaus, and even Rebekah send questioning looks the younger Salvatore's way, causing him to simply shrug in response.

"I _really_ don't like him."

"Dear lord, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with baby Salvatore for the second time today

Stefan glares at the younger Mikaelson brother before turning to Bonnie. "So how did you manage to learn how to tolerate Kol?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I mean, I kind of hated him, and he kind of hated me. But somehow we became each other's closest friends while we were on the Other Side. When I came back to life as the Anchor, I wanted nothing more than to actually be dead again. I was in so much pain, and it was driving me insane. But Kol kept me strong, he kept me sane. He was there for me through that entire experience, every step of the way. He refused to leave my side. He even tried to get his mother to find a way to save my life so I don't go down with the Other Side, but you know Esther."

"That's not the entire story is it?" says Lucien, knowing that there was something else. "There's more to how you saw the good in the Mikaelson siblings."

Bonnie sighs. "You're right, there is," she says, earning confused looks from all the Mikaelsons.

"What really pushed me to see right through the Mikaelson siblings was Ayana Bennett. Before the Other Side collapsed, Ayana told me that she had entrusted each and every one of her descendants to protect the Mikaelsons, no matter what. But at the same, while she was on her deathbed, she made Klaus, Rebekah and Kol promise her to look after descendants. She knew that they were mad at themselves because they couldn't keep their promise to her. They let their own needs get in the way, and they were disgusted by their selfishness. I had no idea that they felt that way, and I didn't know why. It's not like we Bennett witches kept our promise. I mean, I'm not exactly the only Bennett witch who's attempted to kill them. But Ayana made me realize that that didn't matter to them. All they cared about was the fact that they broke their promise to her. And that was when I finally saw that despite Klaus's paranoia, Rebekah's bitchiness and Kol's psychotic tendencies, they're not the monsters that everyone thinks they are. They are capable of love, and compassion, and so much more. I grew to love them, flaws and all. They were my hope while I was stuck in the prison world. I kept telling myself that I'm going to get home, for them. So I can tell them that they didn't fail the one person that they cared about more than anyone else in the world. I told myself that they deserve at least that little bit of closure. That's why I told myself I'm going to get out, I'm going to make it for them. It was that which kept from killing myself on my birthday. I reminded myself who I had to stay strong for, and I did."

Everyone in that room stares at her, shocked by her confession. Davina knew that Bonnie and Kol were close as can be, but she didn't know her connection with Rebekah ran this deep as well. And don't even get her started on the Klaus thing! Davina doesn't think she'll ever be able to see the good that Cami, Hayley, and now Bonnie, are able to see in Klaus.

Stefan on the other hand was beyond shocked. As far as he knew, Bonnie was the only one of the scooby doo gang who had little to no interaction with the Mikaelson siblings, so to find out that she was closer to them than she's ever been to _him_ , was a little strange.

Lucien had no idea what to make of this. First Damon, now the Mikaelsons. He can recall all the times Bonnie's complained to him about Rebekah being a spoiled little bitch, or ranted about Kol being a jackass. And don't even get him started on some of the things she'd said about Klaus! She was always very... _colorful_ when it came to insulting him. So to see her go from zero to hundred was downright out of character for Bonnie if you asked him. At least the Bonnie he knew. That's when he realized that he's missed a year of her life, quite possibly the most important year of her life, and he had no idea how to make up for that.

Even the Mikaelsons were slightly taken aback by her confession. They all loved her, considered as a part of their family. But knowing what she really thought about them was... nice for lack of a better word. Only Bonnie Bennett has the ability to make them all feel loved and wanted. That's why they all ended up taking a liking to her in the first place. She was different from all her friends, those who were selfish and would always put their own needs before anything else. Bonnie was selfless, and that's what drew them all to her. They had never met anyone who could care so much about people ever since way back when Ayana died. She was so much like Ayana, kind, wise, caring, accepting, powerful! But she was still very different from her ancestor. Ayana Bennett was not someone who let people walk over her, even if they were people she loved. Bonnie would go to the ends of the Earth for the people she cares about, and in the end, that caused her to see their lives as more valuable than her own. She reminded them of Ayana, yes, but she was her own person, and in the end, they all learned to love that person, much like she learned to love them. Flaws and all.

Rebekah is the first one to break out of her thoughts and go her friend. When she pulls out of the hug, Bonnie asks, "What was that for?"

"For everything, and so much more."

"Aw, Bex, are you getting all emotional on me?"

"Shut up." Annoyed or not, that goofy smile was still stuck on Rebekah's face, and it didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"Little witch, I think you just might have made big bad Rebekah Mikaelson cry," Lucien says teasingly.

"Shut up Lucien or I'll have Davina turn you inside out!" She then turns to Davina and sweetly asks, "Would you do that for me love?"

"I don't know, I actually kind of like this guy."

Lucien raises an eyebrow at Davina before turning his attention to Kol. "You may insufferable prick, but I must commend you on your taste in women."

"That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me in the thousand years that I have known you," is what comes out of Kol's mouth rather than a 'rot in hell' or a 'stop flirting with my girlfriend.'

"I believe that's the nicest thing that _anyone's_ ever said to you in a thousand years little brother," says Klaus, his signature cheeky grin adorning his face.

As she's shaking her head at this entire situation, out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie notices that far away look on Stefan's face.

"Are you contemplating life again?" Stefan glances at Bonnie, coming out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice, and smiles.

"No, I just realized how much I really don't know about you, after all this time."

Bonnie simply smiles at the younger Salvatore. "I think you know a lot more about me than you'd like to let on, Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie and Stefan aren't close. Hell, they weren't even sure whether or not they were friends. But in their own ways, they do care about each other. Plus, there's the whole 'get screwed over by Damon, stay mad at him for a while but eventually forgive him in the end' factor of their relationship. Why they weren't having deep conversations about this fact while hating on Damon and being drinking buddies was yet to be determined…

Suddenly, Stefan's phone rings, startling him. He was still lost in 'Bonnie land.'

When he sees the name that pops up on his screen, his entire demeanor changes. Happy, relaxed Stefan was now replaced with worried, broody Stefan. When Bonnie notices the sudden change in Stefan's demeanor, she automatically knows who's calling.

"Please don't tell me who think that is."

"Well then I really hate to tell you this," Stefan says sympathetically, showing her his phone, "but it's Damon."

 **Author's Note:** **And cliffhanger! So... what did you guys think? No seriously, thoughts? This chapter was WAY longer than the other one. I guess it's just a thing I do, I'm not satisfied until I have at least 10 pages on Microsoft. I know it's really weird, but it's a thing.**

 **So, as I mentioned in my guest replies, I have a Davina rant to go on. My feelings about Davina Claire are very similar to my feeling about Jenny Humphrey from Gossip Girl. It starts out with 'you rock,' then it goes up to 'I can't believe you just did that,' then it goes way up to 'OH MY GOD, bitch go die already,' then it goes back down to 'I see what you did there,' and then finally it goes way down to 'you're amazing in every way possible, YES!' So I don't necessarily hate Davina, but she's not always one of my favorite characters either. But the way they killed her off was disgusting, I'm disgusted. Davina always gets the most brutal deaths. Season 1, she had her fucking throat slit. And now in season 3, it's not even the fact that Kol drained her of her blood that bothered me, it was what Elijah and Freya did to her. They practically handed her over to the ancestors on a silver platter, and the ancestors made sure that she suffers a fate worse than death. They ripped her fucking soul to shreds. I can't get her screams out of my head, like I'm done. She was 18, yes, but she was still just a kid, and you can see that throughout that entire scene where they kill her off. And what's worse is that Elijah and Freya freaking knew exactly what would happen to her, but they still went through with it for their family. Like, dafuq?! I have always been anti-Elijah, but I've always loved Freya, so I can't believe she did that. I don't care if a lot of people disagree with me, but it felt like a very OOC thing for Freya to do. I am not happy with this. Davina's death wasn't freaking heartbreaking, it was downright cruel and savage!**

 **Wow, it felt good to get that off my chest...**

 **So, love it, hate it... Feel free to let me know! I will welcome constructive criticism with open arms. I will tell destructive criticism to go fuck itself and never show its face around here ever again. Just an FYI!**


	3. Poll

**Okay so, I had a few ideas for new stories that I thought I could run by you guys, my readers. I'll be having a poll for you guys to choose from the following stories, but here are the summaries for the stories, just so you guys aren't flying blind for this poll.**

 **They're Each Other's Favorites:** Davina doesn't know who to turn to for help. So she calls the one person that Kol said told her to always go to when she needed something. Bonnie Bennett. (Kennett friendship ft. Kolvina & Bonenzo)

 **Unlikely Friends:** Davina breaks up with Kol after finding out that he lied to her. So to get over their broken hearts, they do the exact same thing: drink their sorrows away like there's no tomorrow. But they end up finding comfort in some unlikely friends. (Kolvina, Kolexi, Kaivina, BonniexNadia, MattxNadia, Kennett, Bonkai, Bonenzo, Bamon, Noralise, and SO much more!)

 **Sisters:** Bonnie Bennett is sick and tired of being the weakling. So she goes back to the people who taught her everything she knows, and made her who she is today. Her sisters. (Bonnie, Aya, Davina, Sisters, Gemini Coven) It's very witch-centric, so basically a bamf witches fic.

 **Just Like A Phoenix:** Lucien Castle and Davina Claire did not deserve the fates that they were met with. Every time they are brought back to life, they come back stronger, this time being no different. But this time around, they're working together. And they have a weapon at their disposal. One in the form of Bonnie Bennett, the huntress. (Got the idea from 7x21 when Damon was talking about how every time Bonnie came back, she came stronger, JUST LIKE A PHOENIX! Thus, this story was born. Plus, I was super pissed about Davina and Lucien's deaths so I was like, you know what, I think I'll add Davina as well because she's awesome and I love her; CastleBennett w/ Kolvina, Marcel  & Vincent)

 **Friend Zoned:** Stefan Salvatore has finally realized that he's in love with his best-friend Caroline, only to screw it all up. Now, she's friend zoned him and he's losing his mind. He's basically a lovesick puppy! Bonnie Bennett has nothing better to do since her best-friend decided to leave her Mystic Falls while he parties in Europe. So, out of pity, she decides to help Stefan get out of his funk. What could possibly go wrong? (Belvafore + my version of the Lily and her Heretics)

 **My Humanity:** Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are not best-friends. They're sisters. That's why Bonnie chooses to use the cure to bring Caroline's mother back to life, rather than just hand it over to Elena or Damon. But first, she has to trigger Caroline's humanity switch... (Bonenzo, Carenzo, Monnie, Maroline, Barolinah, MattxSarahxEnzo, Tonnie, Forwood, Belvafore... GO NUTS!)

 **Bloody Hell:** Certain circumstances cause Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson to join forces and revisit a certain conversation about raising hell on Earth... (Kennett w/ slight Bonenzo  & Kolvina)

 **Underdogs:** Tired of being the resident fixit. Tired of seeing his brother on a pedestal. Tired of being left alone. Tired of being treated like an outsider by her own family. Tired of being played like a fiddle. Tired of being betrayed all the time. Bonnie, Damon, Enzo, Freya, Lucien and Davina all have one thing in common: they are sick and tired of their lives, and pretty much everyone around them. So when they all meet up in Portland, Oregon of all places… shit happens. Dirty dancing, drinking games, spells gone wrong... It's all there! (Bamonenzo, Frucien, Davina being the adult of the group,  & more!)

 **Spells Gone Wrong:** Davina Claire is pissed that her boyfriend lied to her. Bonnie Bennett is pissed at her best-friend for abandoning her. So they both do unthinkable… Davina in New Orleans, and Bonnie in New York. So… why is _Bonnie_ in New Orleans, and _Davina_ in New York? (Bonenzo  & Kolvina ft. slight Kennett & Davenzo, ft. Noralise & Josh because he is the only person I have never hated)

 **The Evolution of BonBekah:** A series of interconnected oneshots and drabbles surrounding Bonnie and Rebekah's dynamic, and how they end up becoming friends.

 **Runaways:** What if there was a vial of Klaus's blood lying around to save Nadia from her wolf bite? One that Bonnie gave to Katherine in exchange for a promise. A promise that Katherine wouldn't tell anyone about what she, Matt and Tyler were about to do. But Katherine asked for something too. She asked to tag along.

 **Life Goes On:** With Stefan and Damon in the hell stone, both Bonnie and Caroline decide that it's time for a change. So Caroline moves out and… Bonnie gets heretics for roommates?! This should end well… Post 7x09. (Baroline, Valroline, Bora, Valora, Valonnie)

 **Partners In Crime:** What if Bonnie agreed to raise hell on Earth? And then left with Kol? And somehow along the way, became his partner in crime? (Kennett)

 **How They Came To Be:** A sort of AU Bonkai fic… Don't have a specific summary for it, but does include Parker family bonding! Oh, and some Kolvina because for some reason I like to write about them, but that's pretty much it.

 **High School Hell:** AU/AH high school fic of your favorite TVD/TO characters! Kind of a mix of John Tucker Must Die and The Duff. (multiple canon/crack pairings)

 **Descendants:** Based on a TVD style trailer of Descendants that I saw on Youtube, and loosely based on the original movie. (multiple canon/crack pairings)

 **Roommates:** AU/AH college fic of your favorite TVD/TO characters! (multiple canon/crack pairings)

 **Stupid Cupid:** Aya Bennett and Elijah Mikaelson have been over for years, right? So why the hell does the universe keep bringing them back together?! But even with the universe giving them a slap in the face, and telling them to wake the hell up: They. Still. Won't. Budge. Apparently it's going to take their younger siblings, Bonnie and Klaus, playing the cliche cupids to bring those two stubborn fools together… Younger siblings who can't seem to stand each other! (Eliya  & Klonnie ft. Bonlijah & Klaya friendship/Baya & Klelijah family bonding)

 **Blood Bond:** When Damon Salvatore fed Bonnie Bennett his blood, he didn't think much of it. And when Bonnie Bennett had Damon Salvatore drink her blood, she didn't think much of it either. And that's where it all went down hill… (Bamon)

 **The Bennett Witch and the Doppelgangers:** Salvatore and Petrova doppelgangers have never been able to be together. For one specific reason: Bennett witches. Whether it's intentional or unintentional, a Bennett witch has always been the reason that the Doppelgangers can never be together. Well, Bonnie Bennett isn't going to be that witch. She will not be the reason her best-friend doesn't end up with who she's meant to be with. Easier said than done… (Stelena, Steferine, Stefonnie, Elonnie, Batherine... and maybe Kelena?)

 **Chicago:** Stefan's on the run from the Huntress. With Valerie as his own personal bodyguard. Klaus is on the run from his entire sire line. With his baby mama and daughter in tow. Both men had the same idea: Get to Chicago! (Stalerie  & Klayley ft. Klefan, Haylerie, Stayley, & Klalerie frienship)


End file.
